User blog:Numnum22/Disney characters similarities to other villains: Jafar
This is Jafar, the former Royal Vizier of Agrabah and archenemy of Aladdin. And these are the villains who are similar to him: Gallery Joker DcAU.png|Joker (DC Comics) Vlad Plasmius.jpg|Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) New Sideshow Bob Unlock.png|Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) Aku.png|Aku (Samurai Jack) Zigzag-powercelsm.png|Zigzag (The Thief and the Cobbler) Mkt010 Quasi1.png|Quasimodo Wilson (Hotel Transylvania) Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin (Anastasia) Jareth the Goblin King.jpg|Jareth (Labyrinth) Pitch.jpg|Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) Captain James Bartholomew Hook.png|Captain James Hook (Disney's Peter Pan series) Count Dooku CG Art.png|Count Dooku (Star Wars series) ZarokPS4Remake.png|Zarok (MediEvil series) Count Olaf.png|Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) Kaa 2.png|Kaa (Disney's The Jungle Book series) 180px-Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) Rothbart.jpg|Rothbart (The Swan Princess series) Imhotep (Arnold Vosloo).jpg|Imhotep (The Mummy series) Zeta_the_Sorceress.jpg|Zeta the Sorceress (Shimmer and Shine) Faust.jpg|Felix Faust (DC Comics) Doctor Doom Portrait Art.png|Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Modok.png|M.O.D.O.K (Marvel Comics) Lord dregg.png|Lord Dregg (TMNT series) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nefarious Tropy.png|Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Crash Bandicoot series) Scarab1.jpg|Scarab (Mummies Alive!) TT mad mod.jpg|Mad Mod (Teen Titans) Tzekel-Kan grinning evilly.png|Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) Oogie Boogie.jpg|Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) King sombra vector by vaderpl-d5l38s4.png|King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) HIM.jpg|HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) Emperor Andross the Krazoa God.jpg|Andross (Star Fox Adventures series) The Fallen (Revenge of the Fallen).png|The Fallen (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) General Mandible transparent.png|General Mandible (Antz) Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter series) Kaos123.png|Kaos (Skylanders series) The Wicked Witch of the West.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) Zevon Official-0.png|Zevon (Disney's Descendants: Wicked World) Dorkus.jpeg|Dorkus (Planet Sheen) Palethorne.jpg|Lord Palethorn (MediEvil 2) Emperor Ming.jpg|Ming the Merciless (Flash Gordon) Professor Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan (Disney's The Great Mouse Detective) Zin2.jpg|Dr. Zin (Jonny Quest series) Shaw (Open Season).png|Shaw (Open Season series) Dwayne (Over The Hedge).png|Dwayne "The Verminator" La Fontant (Over the Hedge) Darkar nick profile.jpg|Lord Darkar (Winx Club) Main linnux.png|Linnux (Rock Dog) Thunderclap Transparent 2.png|Thunderclap (Disney/Pixar's The Good Dinosaur) Ken-0.jpg|Ken (Bee Movie) Boingo (Hoodwinked!).jpg|Boingo (Hoodwinked! series) Boris Badenov's evil grin.gif|Boris Badenov (Rocky and Bullwinkle series) CharaImage Skullivard.png|Skullivar (Zak Storm) Nottingham 10.jpg|Sherriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) Cobra Commander.jpg|Cobra Commander (G.I. JOE series) Kralahome.jpg|Kralahome (The King and I) VizierTT Render.png|The Vizier (Prince of Persia series) Lord Licorice.jpg|Lord Licorice (Candy Land) Ganondorf SSB4 2K.png|Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda series) 024Arbok.png|Arbok (Pokemon) 336Seviper.png|Seviper (Pokemon) TheHacker.png|The Hacker (Cyberchase) That Will Be All YD with Cloak by Lenhi.png|Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) Sima Yi Artwork (DW9).png|Sima Yi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Master Shang Tsung.jpg|Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat series) Mr. Dark.jpg|Mr. Dark (Rayman) Amakusa_Shiro.jpg|Shiro Tokisada Amakusa (Samurai Shodown series) Peter Pete.jpg|Peg-Leg Pete (Disney Universe) Erazor Djinn.jpg|Erazor Djinn (Sonic and the Secret Rings) Clayton.gif|Clayton (Disney's Tarzan) Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) ZurgUpdated .jpg|Evil Emperor Zurg (Disney/Pixar's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Durza.jpg|Durza (Eragon) Scar KHII.png|Scar (Disney's The Lion King and The Lion Guard) Nizam.jpg|Nizam (Disney's Prince of Persia: Sands of Time) Maleficent 01.png|Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Ernesto de la Cruz.png|Ernesto de la Cruz (Disney/Pixar's Coco) Ruber.jpg|Ruber (Quest For Camelot) BillCipher.png|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Royal Pain 7.png|Royal Pain (Disney's Sky High) Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius).png|Doctor Octopus (Marvel Comics) Clockwerkmetal.png|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper series) Yzma-Movie.png|Yzma (Disney's The Emperor's New Groove series) Mithos Yggdrasill.jpg|Mithos Yggdrasill (Tales of Symphonia) Ransik.jpg|Ransik (Power Rangers Time Force) Sledge Episode-2-Power-Force.jpg|Sledge (Power Rangers Dino Charge) YosemiteSam.png|Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) Giovanni XY.png|Giovanni (Pokemon series) Jia Xu - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Jia Xu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Zero.jpg|Zero (King of Fighters series) Chester V Normal render (2).png|Chester V (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2) Lord Zedd.jpg|Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) BH6-Obake-In-Person.png|Obake (Disney's Big Hero 6: The Series) Yokai2.png|Yokai (Disney's Big Hero 6) ROGER.jpg|Roger Klotz (Doug) Gul'dan HoW.jpg|Gul'dan (Warcraft series) Ghostface Roman.png|Roman Bridger (Scream series) Mills Trailer 2.png|Eli Mills (Jurassic World series) Dhoulmagus.jpg|Dhoulmagus (Dragon Quest VIII) Mordegon (1).png|Mordegon (Dragon Quest XI) Huxley.jpg|Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) Jacob Marley.jpg|Jacob Marley (A Christmas Carol) 008SPR Roger Allam 005.jpg|Arnold Royalton (Speed Racer: The Movie) Mole King.jpg|The Mole King (The Adventures of Tom Thumb & Thumbelina) LotsOHugginBear.png|Lotso-Huggin Bear (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 3) Category:Blog posts